


When Universe Collide

by abovetheclouds14



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Author's Favorite, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings, fluff?, oisuga, there's the butterfly feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovetheclouds14/pseuds/abovetheclouds14
Summary: If someone tells you that you're going to meet your "soulmate" today, would you believe it? :)





	When Universe Collide

4th of March. Today’s the premiere of that one movie that caught his curiosity this past few months – Alien’s Breath starring his favorite actress – Shimizu Kiyoko. Sugawara Koushi rushes to his bathroom door all ready to take the cold shower at 8o’clock in the morning. 

“I can’t be late! I need to watch it by 10am”. He told himself as he heads to the door.

8:30 a.m. Oikawa Tooru on his limited-edition Alien’s Breath shirt and funny looking alien cap is already lining up on the train station platform. He took a one day off from the café he’s working for just for today. He can’t believe that his favorite novel is having a movie adaptation. 

“Yes! 5 minutes til the train arrives.” He excitedly beamed to his reflection on the platform mirrored wall.

It’s 9:20am and people are lining up to enter the designated cinema. Koushi then bought his snacks after securing his movie ticket. He bought some mega sized popcorn and fries combo in spicy mapo tofu flavor and a giant cola. Upon paying, he then happily goes back to the cinema entrance line to wait for his turn. He was noticed by the guy in a funny cap lining up to get his own movie snacks.

“Such a big appetite for not so big guy.” Tooru chuckles. Even the girl after him agrees.  
“He’s cute too!” the girl named Saeko remarked.  
Tooru nodded while smiling as he steps forward to the cashier. He grabs his milk bread, nachos and orange juice then proceeds to the cinema entrance. 

“Hmmmmm.. where is Kiyoko-san? I think I need to check her sinstagram update. I wanna see her again.”  
Koushi looks over a few rows in front of him as he knows those are the seats intended to the movie cast. He’s super excited to see his beloved Shimizu on her biggest movie break. If only he can give him a bouquet of tulips. Suga sighs at the thought – he knows the act is not allowed during this kind of events. Suddenly a guy in a funny alien hat seated on the spot right in front of him, slightly blocking his view.  
Koushi frown he can’t enjoy the movie 100% if he can’t see everything so adjusted himself by leaning a little to the right.

10o’clock and the lights went off. The movie starts to play for the avid fans and curious movie goers. In a span of a 2-hr awesome CGI, action and a little bit of romance in an alien filled movie, everybody in the movie house is hype. The crowd goes wilder especially on the last 3 minutes ending scene.  
“If I tell you you’ll meet the one you’re looking for to spend the rest of your life with today, would you believe me?” Actor Iwaizumi asked.  
“Tell me I’m already looking at him.” Actress Shimizu answered. Half alien Iwaizumi leans closer and pull the warrior princess to deep passionate kiss. 

The movie house suddenly filled with an overwhelming sound of applause as each of them starting to stand from their seats. Koushi hears someone sobbing really hard amidst all the clapping and cheering noise. 

“Beautiful! So beautiful!” The guy with a funny hat exclaims in between the sobbing. 

Koushi smiles. “He loves the movie so much, doesn’t he?” He told himself. He find the guy amusing to be honest. Koushi wonder what’s the story behind his love for the movie as it doesn’t seem that he’s just a normal fan. His curiosity is itching once again so take a few steps closer so that he can see the guy. 

Tooru looks around and fix himself before standing up to go outside the cinema. He’s super overwhelmed with the movie. Great casting, great acting, the CGI, the soundtracks – everything for him is perfect. The novel he loved so much during his childhood was given justice by the Alien’s Breath movie. He can’t stop sobbing – he’s shy but can’t help it. He’s an emotional alien loving guy. He turns his head at the back and saw a familiar refreshing guy.  
“Oh!” That’s all he can say upon locking gazes with the mesmerizing silver haired guy in front of him.  
Koushi hands him a handkerchief on instinct. Tooru accepts and wipes his face with it. It’s a warm feeling.

“If I tell you you’ll meet the one you’re looking for to spend the rest of your life with today, would you believe me?” Koushi asks.

Tooru chuckled then answered “Tell me I’m already looking at him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :) I'm not really good at this but i just wanna try writing again :)


End file.
